Silence
by The Hawk Eye
Summary: One-shot. Cuando todavía pensaba que era una chica todo era más fácil, estar con él era divertido y significaba una puerta abierta para iniciar una nueva relación con alguien que realmente le gustaba y atraía. Pero aquellos sueños se destruyeron cuando él le dijo lo que realmente era. Desechó lo que sentía, lo ocultó en lo más profundo de su ser. NoelSasa


Disclaimer: Somos chicos de menta no me pertenece, esto lo escribí por entretenerme en algo.

No sé hace cuanto exactamente escribí esto, pero tras verlo hoy he decidido publicarlo. Me retaron a escribirlo y, pues me atreví. Creo que me quedó bastante bien y es una pena tenerlo ahí olvidado.

Así que ahí va. Espero que lo disfruten.

**Silence**

Sasa miró las pegatinas que descansaban en su mesa. Añoraba aquellos días. Desde que habían empezado la preparatoria pasaba cada vez menos tiempo con Noel y eso no le gustaba. Estar con María era divertido y cuando hacían citas dobles se reía mucho, eso no lo podía negar. Pero no era lo mismo que estar a solas con Noel. Echaba de menos cuando sólo eran ellos dos. Cuando Noel le buscaba a él para hablar sobre cualquier cosa, sobretodo de pesca y estudiaban, comían, o paseaban. Siempre juntos. Sólo ellos dos.

Cuando todavía pensaba que era una chica todo era más fácil, estar con él era divertido y significaba una puerta abierta para iniciar una nueva relación con alguien que realmente le gustaba y atraía. Aceptó sus sentimientos con cierta alegría y confianza porque todo cambiaba en su mundo, pero de tal manera que no le afectaba. Pero aquellos sueños se destruyeron cuando él le dijo lo que realmente era. Desechó lo que sentía, lo ocultó en lo más profundo de su ser y se olvidó de eso, porque era un chico y eso no podía ser.

Debían ser amigos. Estaba condenado a ello.

Y todo había ido bien hasta que María encontró la foto en la que él salía besando a Noel. Aquel hecho causó demasiados problemas para él, que se vio obligado a recordar aquellos días en los que él estaba enamorado de Noel y no había ningún problema. Y desgraciadamente se dio cuenta que quería volver a aquella época.

Pero sabía que no volvería, porque él sabía que Noel era un chico. Sabía que Noel estaba enamorado de Miyuu. Sabía que Noel esperaba que cuidase muy bien de su hermana.

- ¿Ya está Sasa? –preguntó Noel mirándole con una amplia sonrisa.

Quizás si Noel se mostrase un poco más triste por la separación que había entre ellos, Sasa se habría sentido un poco mejor. No necesitaba que Noel fuese suyo, ni que le amase, ni nada. Sólo necesitaba ver que estaba afectado por el cambio en su relación.

Además a todo aquello debía unir el peligro que suponía Daisuke que a veces les fastidiaba el día que estaban los dos solos. El chico no era malo, pero había sido amigo íntimo de Noel y cada tanto aparecía para marcar su territorio en aquel campo que Sasa no estaba dispuesto a perder también. Noel iba a ser su mejor amigo costase lo que costase.

- Tengo el presentimiento de que hoy voy a pescar algo grande.

Noel siempre decía lo mismo cuando iban a pescar. Y siempre pescaba algo mediocre, pero Sasa sabía la ilusión que le hacía pensar que esa vez sería diferente.

- Claro, seguro que esta vez lo consigues –dijo guardando todas sus cosas tranquilamente.

Se levantó y cogió la maleta con todo preparado.

- Hoy nos quedaremos todo el día –dijo animado-. Ya se lo he dicho a Miyuu y María, no les importa.

Sasa sonrió levemente. Aquel día sería sólo para él. Pensó en María, la pobre chica tenía razón al pensar que él había empezado a salir con ella por su parecido con Noel. Cada vez que miraba su rostro para encontrarse con el de él se sentía tremendamente culpable, pero no podía evitarlo. Estar con María era mejor que estar solo. Porque la chica le gustaba, era simpática y aunque representaba todo lo que odiaba en las chicas, tenía algo que la hacía especial en su manera de ser. Sasa tenía claro que si no podía estar con Noel, la única opción era María.

- ¿Alquilaremos una barca?

- Sí, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos –contestó saliendo de su cuarto y esperando a que Noel le siguiese.

Fueron todo el camino hablando de cualquier cosa, dejando lo referente a la pesca para cuando llegasen al lugar.

- No entiendo como no descubrí antes lo divertido que era la pesca –comentó nada más entrar al lugar-. Es relajante y a la vez una actividad muy activa.

Sasa asintió.

- Y es mejor cuando vas con alguien –añadió casi sin pensar Sasa.

- Por supuesto.

Los dos cogieron un bote y se fueron al centro del lago hablando, sobretodo Noel, casi sin parar. Sasa tenía buenos recuerdos de aquel lago. Allí fue la primera vez que los dos fueron a pescar juntos, descubriendo lo atrayente que le resultaba Noel, al ser la primera chica (en aquel momento lo pensaba así) con la que conectaba, y casi también el primer chico. Sasa se llevaba bien con los chicos, pero no fue hasta que conoció a Noel que encontró a un amigo íntimo con el que poder estar a todas horas sin aburrirse.

Noel había significado un cambio radical en su vida en todos los aspectos.

- ¡Han picado! –exclamó levantándose de la barca Noel.

Sasa, lo más rápido que pudo, se colocó a su lado para ayudarle, si había reaccionado así era porque el pez era difícil de pescar. Le ayudó con ahínco al ver que el pez ciertamente debía ser grande para dar tantos problemas a los dos chicos.

Finalmente el pez cayó sobre el suelo de la barca, provocando que los dos pescadores cayesen junto con él. Noel cayó sobre Sasa, quedando ambos rostros más cerca de lo que cualquiera de los dos, consideraría aconsejable.

Sasa vio en aquel momento una oportunidad, la caída, el golpe, el que Noel estuviese sobre él casi rozando sus labios. Todo le estaba diciendo que acortase la distancia, que volviese a probar sus labios en un rápido roce.

Y así lo hizo.

Pensó en lo dulces que eran, en lo suaves que se sentían y en lo que desearía probarlos una tercera vez.

Noel, como era de esperarse, se separó de él bruscamente.

- María… -susurró al sentirse liberado del peso, pero con la suficiente intensidad como para que el otro le escuchase.

- ¿Qué haces?

Sasa se alzó levemente sonrojado.

- Lo siento, durante un segundo pensé en María y…

La excusa no era demasiado buena, pero conocía a Noel lo suficiente como para saber que él decidiría creerle antes que hacerse más preguntas que le llevasen a una conclusión no deseada.

Noel miró hacia un lado completamente sonrojado y dudó durante unos segundos si debía decir algo.

- Claro, somos gemelos… -murmuró-. Es normal…

Él sabía que no era normal, pero le convenía pensar que sí lo era. Sasa era muy importante para Noel, y no estaba dispuesto a perderle si podía evitarlo.

Miró el pez que se movía y medio saltaba en la barca. Era uno bien grande. Miró a Sasa con una amplia sonrisa y se lanzó a abrazarle, como si el incidente del beso nunca hubiese ocurrido.

- Nunca había pescado uno tan grande –gritó sin separarse de él.

Sasa sacó la cámara de fotos y le echó una. Pero antes de poder guardarla, Noel se la quitó de las manos y se colocó junto a él.

- Sonríe –dijo un segundo antes de echar una foto.

El otro apenas le escuchó, pero no le hizo falta. Su rostro ya estaba adornado por una de las sonrisas más deslumbrantes que jamás podría haber hecho. Había besado a Noel y no le había rechazado. En su mundo no había noticia mejor que esa. Y no importaba que para Noel no significase lo mismo que para él aquel hecho, porque seguían juntos.

- Recuerda que me tienes que pasar las fotos.

Sasa asintió guardando la cámara.

- Supera ésto –dijo señalando al pez.

Ambos ya habían ido a pescar las veces necesarias como para saber que pescar algo más grande sería difícil.

- Al menos yo tengo tres peces –replicó sentándose en su sitio.

Noel hizo un mohín. Sin embargo no dijo nada porque sabía que en el fondo Sasa envidiaba su único pez.

Volvió a tirar la caña con el anzuelo artificial. De repente notó como el silencio que había entre ellos era tenso, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Miró a Sasa de reojo que parecía concentrado en lo suyo. Sin darse cuenta se llevó la mano a la boca recordando aquel segundo beso entre ellos.

Se sentía confuso, los sentimientos que había despertado el beso no eran los imaginados. Aquel beso no le había resultado molesto, ni repulsivo. Como el primero, le había dejado confuso, y éste, además, algo molesto por la siguiente palabra que habían susurrado sus labios. Había llamado a su hermana, lo cual era, en verdad, normal, eran pareja y él era su hermano gemelo, se había dado un buen golpe y eso podía excusarlo de estar un poco desorientado.

Noel negó con la cabeza al pensar hacia donde iba toda aquella cadena de pensamientos sobre el beso que Sasa le dio pensando en su hermana.

Entrecerró los ojos. Podría haberse ahorrado el decir su nombre. No es que quisiese que hubiese pronunciado el suyo, ni mucho menos; pero eso no quería decir que le molestase el que alguien le besase pensando en María. Aunque esa persona no le gustase, como era el caso con Sasa.

Y aunque sabía que estaba mal, Noel no pudo evitar desear que Sasa hubiese pensado en él cuando le besó, por más raro que eso sonase.

- Ya es tarde. ¿Nos vamos a comer? –preguntó Noel que estaba hambriento.

El otro suspiró al mirar el reloj, era bastante tarde.

- Vale.

Sin muchas prisas recogieron todas las cosas y devolvieron los peces que habían pescado, tras echarle otra foto como despedida.

- Tenemos que ir otro día a alguno de los lagos para poder comerlos, sabes que me encanta comerme mis pescados.

Sasa asintió empezando a caminar.

- Vamos lento, que se supone que el hambriento eres tú.

Noel aligeró el paso para alcanzarle.

- Quiero ir a un mexicano, hace tiempo que no voy a uno.

- Sabes que no me gustan mucho Noel –dijo Sasa mirándole desganado-. Vamos a otro. Los italianos te gustan –ofreció.

- El otro día fui con Miyuu a uno.

Sasa se reprendió mentalmente por proponer el italiano.

- ¿Comida Tailandesa?

Noel se detuvo a pensar unos segundos antes de sonreír y asentir con la cabeza.

Al entrar en el restaurante se miraron unos segundos. Quizás no iban con la ropa adecuada para ello, pero no les importó demasiado.

- Deberíamos haber ido a un sitio de comida rápida –comentó Noel.

- Fuiste tú el que dijo de ir primero a un restaurante –dijo Sasa sabiendo que aquello desembocaría irremediablemente en una pequeña pelea.

- Pues tú no dijiste nada en contra –replicó Noel yendo hacia una mesa.

Adoraba esas peleas sin importancia entre ellos. Con María nunca tenía una y sabía que Noel con Miyuu tampoco y que las echaba de menos.

- Porque parecías ilusionado.

- No es culpa mía.

Y claro que no era culpa suya, pero Sasa no se iba a rendir aún. Y pensó en la mejor respuesta posible.

- Fue culpa tuya –contraatacó.

- No, fue tuya.

Podía llegar a ser tan refrescante algo tan tonto como eso.

Sin embargo tuvieron que callarse cuando vino la chica que atendía las mesas.

- Menú A.

- ¿De bebida?

- Coca-Cola

La chica se volvió a Sasa y le sonrió amablemente esperando a que dijese lo que él iba a pedir.

- Menú C y de beber agua.

- Ahora mismo llegará lo que han pedido.

En cuanto se fue ambos chicos volvieron a mirarse intensamente unos segundos para empezar a reírse.

- Necesitaba esta salida contigo –murmuró con una agradable sonrisa.

Sasa nunca le había visto sonreír así, tan a gusto. Ni si quiera con Miyuu. Se sentía plenamente feliz al ver que aquella extraña sonrisa iba dedicada a él y a nadie más.

Noel apoyó los codos en la mesa sin quitar la sonrisa. Era extraño, pero tras bastante tiempo sin estar a solas con Sasa, aquello se sentía tremendamente bien. No es que con Miyuu se lo pasase mal ni nada de eso, pero debía admitir que con Sasa las cosas eran distintas. Con él podía relajarse más y no tener miedo de equivocarse. Quizás si hubiese sido una chica, habrían acabado saliendo juntos.

Se sonrojó de golpe al pensar aquello.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Noel? –preguntó Sasa preocupado al ver como se ponía rojo.

-No… sólo ha sido… un golpe de calor que me ha dado –contestó nervioso y haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

No debía tener esa clase de pensamientos hacia Sasa, porque sólo servían para confundirle y en ese momento de su vida, Noel creía estar seguro y no quería perder eso. No por algo tan improbable como que le gustase Sasa como algo más que un amigo.

Sasa notó como el comportamiento del chico había ido cambiando a lo largo del día. Y no pudo sentirse más idiota al ver todo lo que aquel estúpido beso había provocado. ¿Valía la pena perder a un amigo sólo por un beso? Sasa sabía que no.

Sin embargo y pese a la extraña atmósfera que se formó entre ellos, pasaron el resto del día juntos. Sasa no quería perder la oportunidad de estar con él todo un día. Noel porque sentía que si se iba antes, podría perder a Sasa.

En mitad de la tarde su móvil sonó. Era Daisuke. Sasa miró molesto el nombre que se leía en la pantalla y le maldijo, seguramente querría salir con ellos. Pero entonces vio como sin ningún tipo de duda, Noel volvía a guardar el móvil.

- ¿Adónde vamos ahora?

Sasa le miró sorprendido, era la primera vez que le hacía eso al pobre de Daisuke.

- ¿Sala de videojuegos? –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Intentó comportarse como si nada en lo que quedaba de tarde. Lo que había hecho Noel lo hacían más personas, Sasa lo había visto a algunos compañeros, no coger el móvil cuando alguien le llamaba y no tenían ganas de hablar con esa persona. Sin embargo Noel nunca había hecho nada parecido que él hubiese visto. ¿Qué significado tenía aquello? Sin duda alguna, menos de lo que Sasa le quería atribuir.

- Podríamos echarnos una foto.

Sasa le miró intentando disimular un gesto de molestia.

- No tengo un buen recuerdo de nuestra última fotopegatina.

- Porque es la única, venga vamos a hacernos una, además estoy como chico –dijo agarrándole del brazo.

Y Sasa vio a Noel otra vez de chica a su lado y a sí mismo mirándola completamente deseoso de decirle lo que sentía.

- Agáchate un poco, Sasa. Sino te acercas más, te quedará la cara cortada. Eres demasiado alto –añadió tirándole un poco para estar más cerca.

¿Estaba diciendo las mismas palabras que aquel día?

- Y recuerda que tienes que mirar al centro de la pantalla.

Notó como se sonrojaba levemente al estar otra vez tan cerca de Noel.

- Venga Sasa, deprisa.

Podría besarle otra vez y guardar otro beso más con él como un recuerdo más de lo muchos que tenía.

- Mira al centro de la pantalla.

Sasa colocó su rostro junto al de Noel que sonría ampliamente y curvó sus labios en una agradable sonrisa. Aún le estaba agarrando el brazo y sus mejillas estaban casi rozándose.

La foto se disparó y Noel le soltó para salir y ver cómo había quedado.

- Hemos salido muy bien –dijo Noel cogiendo las fotos-. Toma, la mitad.

Sasa las cogió y las miró. Ambos salían bien. Las guardó con cuidado y fue tras Noel que estaba empezando a andar hacia las máquinas de videojuego.

- Vamos Sasa –gritó Noel sentándose en el primer juego que iban a probar.

El otro le siguió tranquilamente con una sonrisa.

Al terminar la tarde ambos volvieron al internado. Los dos habían disfrutado de aquel día en el que habían podido estar juntos todo el rato.

- Ha sido divertido –dijo Noel entrando a su cuarto-. Lo echaba de menos.

Ambos compartían habitación, sin embargo, por mucho tiempo que pasasen juntos, no era lo mismo estar juntos en el instituto que salir a dar una vuelta. Sasa comprendía por qué le pasaba eso, pero no podía hacer nada. Había aceptado sus sentimientos por Noel, y también había aceptado los sentimientos de Noel por Miyuu… Quería a su prima y si no había luchado en ningún momento por Noel, era por ella.

Sin embargo había momentos en los que quería olvidarse de todo lo que le rodeaba, excepto de Noel, y poder atreverse a decir lo que sentía y a demostrarle a Noel que podían ser más que amigos. Quería olvidarse de todo lo que le rodeaba para poder cogerle del brazo y tirar de él para unir sus labios y abrazarle con fuerza. Quería olvidarse de María y de Miyuu y sentir que Noel era suyo, solamente de él. Quería olvidarse de que ambos eran chicos, porque eso lo complicaba todo, porque Sasa sabía que si Noel, o él mismo, fuese una chica ya estarían saliendo.

Pero sólo conseguía olvidarse de todo aquello durante un segundo, porque al siguiente la realidad le aplastaba y le gritaba que eso no podía ser, que si decía lo que sentía a Noel se asustaría, que María y Miyuu siempre estarían cerca de ellos y que ambos eran chicos y eso lo complicaba todo.

Sin darse cuenta, Sasa se había sentado en su silla frente a su escritorio y había dado un fuerte golpe a la mesa, atrayendo toda la atención de Noel que le miraba sorprendido. Sasa buscó una manera de huir de todo aquello. Pero no existía. Aquella era su realidad, de la que no podía escapar, y que le hería al recordarle que Noel no era suyo, al menos no de la manera en la que él quería.

- ¿Sasa…?

La voz de Noel se sonó dudosa.

- ¿Estás bien?

Noel ya sabía que no estaba bien, que esa extraña reacción no la tenía nadie que se encontrase bien. Se acercó a él y se colocó a su lado, pensando en qué era lo que debía hacer o decir.

Al mirar los ojos marrones de Sasa vio algo que no se esperó encontrar.

- Sasa… -exclamó sorprendido.

Estaba llorando. Sasa estaba llorando y no sabía por qué. Creía que habían pasado un buen día juntos, los dos.

- ¿Qué… qué te pasa Sasa?

Sasa se llevó una de sus las manos al rostro y toco una de sus lágrimas. Pero no pudo ir a por la siguiente porque Noel ya se le había adelantado y, en una suave caricia, se la había limpiado. ¿Por qué Noel era así? ¿Por qué tenía que hacer esas cosas? Le cogió por las muñecas.

- ¿Sasa…? –susurró extrañado ante lo que estaba pasando.

Noel estaba asustado de lo que estaba pasando en aquel momento. Los ojos de Sasa fijamente sobre los suyos, como si buscase algo dentro de ellos. Sus muñecas apresadas como si quisiese evitar una huida. Y aunque asustado, aquello no le resultaba molesto, ni extraño. Se sentía extrañamente cómodo con todo aquello.

- Ésto está mal –dijo Sasa con voz trémula.

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto, pero no quería parar, no en ese preciso momento en el que Noel le miraba con tanto cariño. Si le miraba así parecía que incluso le correspondía.

Se levantó y le empujó hasta que ambos cayeron en la cama. Y se abrazó a él.

- ¿Sasa, qué te pasa? –escuchó a Noel preguntarle.

Que estaba enamorado de la persona equivocada y ni si quiera podía buscar ayuda en su mejor amigo.

- Estoy condenado al silencio –murmuró para que Noel no pudiese escucharle.

- Llevas un tiempo muy raro Sasa –dijo Noel acariciándole el pelo-. Y no sé por qué, y eso me preocupa.

El otro abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Desde cuando lo había notado? Sasa estaba seguro de haber tenido cuidado en todo lo que hacía y decía.

- Tus ojos –añadió Noel sin decir nada más a continuación.

Sasa negó con la cabeza. Noel no podía darse cuenta de eso. Noel no debía darse cuenta de eso, porque así ya no sabría como seguir intentando ocultarlo.

- No es nada.

Le miró y sonrió.

De repente Noel se dio cuenta de que sus ojos sólo brillaban cuando estaba a solas con él y que sus sonrisas sólo desprendían calidez cuando se las dedicaba a él. Y se sintió infinitamente infeliz por ello. Y sin darse cuenta sonrió.

Sasa al verle se alzó sobre él y sin pensarlo le besó.

No había pensado demasiado en las consecuencias de eso, pero no le importaban demasiado. Noel le quería, estaba seguro de ello. Aquella sonrisa que le había dedicado se lo decía. Quizás no fuese imposible el que sintiese algo más por él.

Aquel beso pilló desprevenido a Noel que no reaccionó inmediatamente. Y cuando lo hizo no fue como esperaba. Porque pasó sus brazos por su cuello para ahondar más el beso entre ellos. Y sabía que eso estaba mal por muchas razones, porque eran chicos, porque tenían pareja, porque él quería a Miyuu, porque ellos eran amigos… Pero pese a sus pensamientos, no se separó, sino que dejó que su lengua se pasease libremente por su boca y se entrelazase con la suya.

Finalmente se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

- Te quiero –dijo Sasa.

Qué importaba que lo supiese. Ya sabía que después de besarle, eso no iba a empeorar las cosas más de lo que ya estaban.

Noel le miró con ojos anhelantes al escucharle decir eso. Su mente sólo podía pensar en Sasa. Se olvidó del resto del mundo que le rodeaba. Se olvidó de Miyuu, su querida novia. Se olvidó de María, su adorada hermana. Y su mente sólo pudo pensar en Sasa y en lo que acababa de pasar.

- Yo también te quiero.

Aquellas palabras salieron de su boca sin si quiera pensarlas.

Al escucharle Sasa sintió una punzada de culpabilidad mezclada con toda aquella alegría que le embargaba a casa instante. Sin embargo una parte de su ser se mantuvo cauto ante aquellas palabras.

Noel se suponía que estaba enamorado de Miyuu.

Noel podría haberle dicho eso porque había confundido sus sentimientos.

Él se parecía a Miyuu físicamente, no era retorcido pensar que podía haberlo confundido todo, lo que sentía por él, lo que sentía por ella. Aquellas palabras, aquel beso, podían no significar nada.

El cuerpo de Noel se tensó, quizás acababa de ser consciente de lo que había pasado. Quizás ahora veía que estaba besando a su mejor amigo y diciéndole que le quería. Quizás se arrepentía de lo que acababa de pasar.

- Esto está mal –dijo con un hilo de voz Noel-. Yo quiero a Miyuu.

Sasa cerró los ojos con fuerza. Aunque sabía que esas palabras podrían salir de su boca, no estaba preparado para escucharlas.

- Se supone que quiero a Miyuu…

No quería que siguiese hablando, no quería que le dijese que era un error, que tenían que olvidarse de todo. Su mente se quedó en blanco unos segundos en los que Noel volvió a decir algo más, pero que Sasa no fue capaz de escuchar. Le cogió por los hombros y volvió a besarle con fuerza. Era una manera de callarle. Era la peor manera de callarle. Y Sasa no se había dado cuenta de eso.

Noel se intentó liberar de su agarre, pero no pudo. Sasa estaba ejerciendo demasiada fuerza. Y su lengua tampoco le ayudaba a concentrarse en pensar como soltarse, ni tampoco las lágrimas que sabía que estaba soltando. Era un intento desesperado por mantenerle a su lado. Eso bien lo entendía Noel.

Aquello le estaba sirviendo para comprender mejor lo que hacía tiempo estaba ocurriendo entre ellos, por qué Sasa insistía en salir los dos solos, por qué fruncía el ceño levemente al ver a Daisuke, por qué miraba a Miyuu con cierto anhelo en la mirada, por qué le miraba a él cuando debía estar atento a María. Ahora todo cobraba sentido y le hacía ver que, en cierta manera le gustaba eso. Le gustaba que Sasa estuviese sobre él, atento en todo lo que hacía dispuesto a ofrecerle todo lo que necesitaba o, simplemente dedicarle una cálida sonrisa todas las mañanas.

¿Significaba eso que le quería? ¿Significaba eso que le correspondía? Noel estaba hecho un lío. Desde hacía mucho había querido estar con Miyuu, y sabía que la quería. Pero ahora que conocía los sentimientos de Sasa y la separación que significaría el que le rechazase, dudaba de si realmente quería tanto a Miyuu.

Perder a Miyuu dolería, de eso estaba seguro, pero perder a Sasa. Noel ya no podía imaginar su vida sin él. Le necesitaba. ¿Pero le quería?

Al pensar aquello encontró la fuerza necesaria para poder liberarse del agarre y poder mirarle a los ojos. ¿Quería a Sasa? Buscó la respuesta a esa pregunta en sus ojos castaños que le miraban entre lágrimas con miedo, vergüenza y culpa.

- Perdóname Noel –dijo con voz ahogada-. No debí hacerlo… Sé que no debí hacerlo…

No quería verle llorar, no podía verle llorar. Y tampoco quería ver ese sufrimiento reflejado en sus ojos. Quería cuidarle, quería abrazarle y estar junto a él. Quería hacerse más fotopegatinas junto a él. Quería volver acariciarle. Quería volver a probar sus labios…

Le quería.

Sin duda le quería más que a nadie.

- Perdóname Noel –repitió empezando a moverse nerviosamente.

Los ojos de Sasa comenzaron a buscar algo. Una salida. Necesitaba salir de allí. No quería escuchar las palabras de Noel.

- Sasa –le llamó Noel para que le atendiese.

No sabía cómo decirlo. No sabía cómo debía explicarle lo que sentía.

- No quiero perderte –dijo intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas.

Al escucharle, Sasa sonrió aliviado. No iba a perderle.

- No volveré a hacerlo Noel, te lo prometo –añadió rápidamente.

Sabía que estaba en juego su amistad, y no iba a perder esa oportunidad para conseguir su perdón y el olvido de aquellos actos desesperados que podrían llevarle a la desgracia.

- Nunca más…

Noel le abrazó. Igual que cuando tenía que explicarle que no era una chica, se quedó sin palabras. Por lo que decidió mostrarle con actos aquello que no era capaz de expresar con palabras. Se separó un segundo de él y le miró directamente a los ojos.

- Nunca más Noel –repitió.

Noel se lanzó sobre él y le besó. Intentó transmitirle todo lo que sentía en aquel contacto. Al separarse miró avergonzado a las sábanas.

- Te quiero.

Sasa se quedó sin palabras. Aquello no debía estar ocurriendo. Noel se suponía que iba a rechazarle por Miyuu. ¿Por qué no lo estaba haciendo? Le miró extrañado y perdido. No entendía qué estaba ocurriendo. Sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que Noel le correspondía y que no le perdería.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que Noel decidió abrazarle y tumbarse en la cama a su lado. Mañana encontraría las palabras adecuadas para él. Mañana hablaría con Miyuu y le explicaría qué pasaba. Mañana ocurrirían muchas cosas que cambiarían su vida y la colocarían tal y como debía estar. Junto a Sasa, que sonreía al tenerle entre sus brazos. Ya no tendría que negar nunca más lo que sentía, ni tendría que engañarse a sí mismo con María. No estaba condenado al silencio.

**Fin**

Pues eso fue todo.

Espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo en su momento.


End file.
